Beneath the Stars
by Dinsoku
Summary: Alan Baker finds a destoryed motorcycle and a hurt Dr. House. When House slips into a coma Cameron talks to him, but when he wakes up he doesn't remember who he is! HouseCameron. Reviews welcome! COMPLETE! This story is old and horrible, DON'T JUDGE ME!
1. Sixth Sense

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I DO own Alan Baker and the police officer. ;)**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 1:**

A blonde sixteen-year-old boy walked along the road, the chilly night forcing him to zip up his jacket. He shivered, rubbing his hands together in an effort to warm himself. The deserted rural road made his heart beat faster with unease.

He took a deep breath, _"It's just an abandoned street, no muggers, nothing. What's so scary?" _

But the young man felt a flicker of terror, his heart telling him something happened, or was about to happen. He folded his arms across his chest, hoping to provide some sort of protection against his sixth sense.

A streetlamp dimmed, then went out beneath him. He was obscured by darkness, left to shiver in the night. The teenager spotted another streetlamp a few yards ahead, and ran to it; feeling complete relief when reaching it.

The boy sighed, _"I don't know what my girlfriend sees in me."_

The feeling came again, but it was a different feeling, the feeling of being watched. The boy stood still, listening. Over the frantic beating of his heart; the teenager heard a moan. One of pain and distress.

"Hello?" The terrified boy whispered, then, regaining his composer; "Who's there?"

He heard the moan again, it was weaker, as if the caller was about to pass out. It was enough for the teenager to decipher the direction of the sound; he looked closely into the large ditch at the side of the road.

The boy looked down, it was a large drop; about thirty feet, but the guard-rails gave him some difficulty seeing all the way down. Out of the light of the streetlamp he could see the shine of twisted metal.

The young man's eyes widened, he fumbled in his jacket and pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. As the beam of light passed over the metal, the teenager realized, to his horror, an orange motorcycle lay destroyed in the tall grass.

The boy looked around, and noticed about eight feet in front of him a chunk of the guard-rail was missing. He flashed his light around and saw that the ditch smoothened out a few yards away; the fearful teen ran farther along the road; where the guard-rail ended.

He quickly got off the road and onto the grass, flashlight gripped in his hand. The teenager started walking back toward the crash and slid into the ditch, sometimes nearly falling from how steep the drop was.

He carefully climbed down, edging closer and closer to the bottom. The teen nearly lost his footing, but kept going down with determination; finally reaching the bottom. The boy felt shaky as he walked toward the crash, cold sweat running down his spine.

"Hello?" He asked to the darkness, but the response was nothing but silence. He shone his flash light along the ground, searching for some form of life; even if it was half-dead.

He stepped forward, but regretted it, because a liquid rushed into his shoes. The sixteen-year-old boy jumped away and turned his flashlight at it. The boy's heart pounded even faster, he could feel his mind scream;

Blood, lots of it.

His body shook with shock, time seemed to stop. Whoever was in this crash was either dead or dying, he thought in terror.

He took a deep breath, _"Whoever's in this car crash could die right now because I'm scared of a little blood."_

But it wasn't a little blood, it was a pool of blood, _"I have to call 911 or something!"_

The boy scanned around the motorcycle again, trying not to think about what he could find. He thought about just calling the police and letting _them _find whoever was in the crash, but he soon realized that he left his cell at his friend's house.

No one, there were pieces of debris everywhere. The teenager found a brown wallet underneath a large shred of metal, he opened it.

**Dr. Gregory House**

He heard of him! He treated his cousin!

"What happened?" He asked himself looking at the ruined motorcycle. The boy jumped when he heard another moan, he walked hesitantly toward the sound.

"Dr. House?"

This time, a moan was the reply. The teenager shone his flashlight at the sound, revealing the mangled and bloody body of Dr. House. The boy's hand shook as he walked toward the man, and kneeled next to him.

"Dr. House?" He asked again. This teenager wanted to learn to become a doctor when he started college, and he knew a little about keeping someone alive. The boy checked his pulse.

"That's not good," the teen breathed. His heartbeat was getting weaker, and fast. The boy quickly ripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, he put both hands on his chest and pushed. After a few minutes of doing CPR, House's pulse was about normal.

"Ok, ok, ok, what now? Get the police, yes, cell phone…"

The teen quickly searched through piles of debris, and found a pager. He never had a pager, he couldn't use one so he put it in his pant's pocket and rummaged through more debris. He finally found a black cell phone, and opened it. It still worked!

The boy dialed 911 and listened, watching House and checking his pulse.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I'm Alan Baker, I'm on Harly Road. There's been a car accident; you need to get over here right away."

"Don't worry; we'll be there with an ambulance. Are you hurt?"

"No," Alan told her.

"Good, the ambulance will be there shortly." Alan hung up quickly. He felt for House's pulse again, it had stopped completely.

"Oh my God!" Alan yelled. The boy continued to do CPR until the ambulance arrived, his breath quickening.

A police officer ran up to him, and laid his hands on Alan's shoulders, "It's alright kid, the ambulance is here."

"He's in cardiac arrest, his heart isn't beating!" Alan told the police officer.

The man nodded, "Get the stretcher over here now!"

Alan continued his CPR, he wasn't even aware of the stretcher being pulled over. The officer was talking to him.

"It's gonna be alright, come on, we'll take him to the hospital." The officer dragged him back to reality and Alan nodded, backing away so they could get Dr. House into a stretcher.

The police officer guided him back to the road, helping him climb back up the ditch. When they reached the ambulance the police officer looked him in the eye.

"You're a hero kid, ya know that? If you hadn't come along this here fella would be dead. Ya know him?"

Alan shook his head, "No, but he cured my cousin once."

"He's a doctor?"

"Ya," Alan handed him House's wallet.

"Well I'll be," the officer said, "Dr. House."

The officer smiled, "Ya wanna ride in the ambulance kid? Just don't get in da way."

"Ok."

Alan quickly climbed into the large ambulance as they speed off, in the direction of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

**Author's Notes: Ok, I really like this idea and I'm going to keep updating it ok? REVIEW!!**


	2. He Wished

**Disclaimer: I'm not good or rich enough to own House… :'(**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 2: He Wished**

Dr. Lisa Cuddy tired, she was angry, and she hated House! It was 9:00 PM but House promised to do extra clinic hours today, Cuddy grabbed the phone on her desk and punched in House's cell phone number.

Cuddy tapped her foot with impatience as she listened to the phone ring in her ears. Finally House picked up.

"Hello?" Asked a hesitant voice.

"HOUSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WALKED OUT ON CLINIC DUTIES TODAY! DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED?! BECAUSE I'LL DO IT I SWEAR!"

"Umm…I'm not House."

"What?" Cuddy nearly shrieked, "Where is he? And who are you?"

"I'm, Alan Baker, and House is, uhh, currently outside the hospital."

"What? We'll he better be in one piece so I can tear him up!"

"Umm, you won't have to," Alan told her.

Cuddy sighed and walked over to her window, and dropped the phone. An ambulance was backing up into the front, carrying out a stretcher. Cuddy ran out of her office and paged Wilson, and watched in horror as House was pulled into the OR.

Wilson ran up to her, "What was you paged me fo—"

Wilson's face turned pale, "Oh my God."

A sixteen-year-old boy walked up to them, "Your, the one on the phone?"

"Yes, you're Alan Baker?" Cuddy replied, her eyes focused of the teenager in front of them.

"Ya, is this Dr. House's? I found it near his motorcycle," Alan held up House's pager.

"Near his…motorcycle? You were there?" Wilson asked.

Alan looked down, "Ya, I found him and called police, he went into cardiac arrest so I did CPR till the ambulance came."

"You sure know a bit," Wilson told him in astonishment.

"Well, I want to be a doctor when I finish college."

A nurse ran out of the OR and ran over to the three, "Dr. Cuddy! Dr. Cuddy! House is in a coma!"

oOo

He didn't know how long it had been, reality and time seemed to have stopped all together. He couldn't feel anything or see anything, all there stood was a black wall of nothingness.

Sometimes he'd hear a voice or two, but when he tried to talk back the voice would disappear. Sometimes he couldn't breathe and he would try to claw his way to the surface, but he could never reach it.

After some time, he didn't know how long, a sliver of light beamed down near him. There was a voice, it soft and familiar.

"Everyone's really worried about you House, except Foreman and Chase, they're partying downstairs," He could almost see the smile she wore.

"There's a new case, it's tough, but we're working on it. But it isn't the same without you, I miss your sarcasm and your temper." He heard her laugh quietly, it was a sad laugh.

The light disappeared, and left him in darkness; alone. He waited, who knows how long, for her to return. So he could hear her voice, so she could guide him out. He wished to whatever God there was for her to return.

And she did.

The light returned, it was closer this time and brighter. He heard her voice.

"Oh, House, it's been so long. Please wake up for me. Greg, please wake up."

His heart thumped, he opened his mouth to say something, anything to reassure her. A moan escaped his silent lungs, it traveled through the light to meet her.

"House?" Came the voice.

He wanted to scream that he was there but this lungs wouldn't cooperate, he tried to walk toward her but he couldn't move. He wanted to scream.

"I know you're there, and I know you're listening. House, I love you."

His heart felt something it hadn't in a long time, and he was happy. And he wished with every fiber of his being to wake up and see her. To look into her eyes…

"Please wake up."

And the light left him again, leaving him alone. But alone with hope in his heart. And so he waited, because he knew she'd come again and bring light with her. Light that looked passed his cold exterior and into his heart.

The light came again.

"It's been a month, I'm fine, Cuddy is making me do clinic hours for you. I bet you're happy about that."

He felt happy under her gaze, he wished he could touch her, kiss her.

"I'm sorry House, but the patient died, she had a tumor." Her voice brimmed with sadness. And he wanted to help, but he couldn't.

He wanted to wipe the tears off her face that he knew was there. He could feel her hand in his.

His finger twitched.

"House?"

He wanted to squeeze her hand with reassurance, and comfort her. But he was too weak to do that.

So his finger twitched instead.

"Oh, House, I miss you so much. When you wake up, you'll act as you always do, you'll push me away."

He tried to yell, to scream that he wouldn't, that he would never do it again. But he didn't know if he would, he didn't want to lose his heart again.

He didn't want to lose her.

"I'll try to push back, but you'll turn me down till I'm weeping. And you'll still push me away. I love you House, I _love _you."

And the light vanished.

And it didn't come back for a long time. He felt as if there was an arrow in his chest, one that would leave a scar. So he wished for her, he wished for her every second of his life in the darkness.

And he sobbed; he sobbed for everything he'd done to her, everything he could have had with her, everything he lost.

He wished; he wished for her more strongly than before, more strongly than anything else.

And the light didn't come.

He prayed, he never prayed, but he did. He prayed for a new beginning, a new life, and for her. He prayed to spend every second of his life with her, to be by her side or her by his side.

And the light came.

But she didn't talk; she cried, she cried as he had for her. He wished she wouldn't cry, he wished to God she wouldn't cry.

But she did anyway.

He her hand in his again, it was wet with her tears. And then he felt her hand on his cheek, it was also wet; and he didn't want her to take it off.

He wanted her to kiss him, because he knew he would feel it. He wanted her to say she loved him again, and he wanted to say three words back.

"I love you, Greg."

And she kissed him.

**Author's Notes: Wow, I even impressed myself with this one! I didn't even know I could even be remotely romantic! Reviews please! Thanks. ;)**


	3. Waking Without

**Disclaimer: It hurts every time I say this; I don't own House…**

**Between the Stars**

**Chapter 3: Waking Without**

"_Oh God," _Cameron thought. She was kissing _Gregory House, _she had wanted this for so long but it felt strange to actually do it. She had heard his moan, felt his finger twitch, she knew he was listening.

She suddenly felt very nervous, _"What if someone sees me? Is kissing someone in a coma a harassment?"_

She broke her kiss; she hadn't noticed she was crying. A tear fell, and landed on House's cheek; she wiped her face with her sleeves. She looked at her boss, she wanted to see his eyes; his blue eyes that looked right through her.

"Don't forget me." She whispered, she didn't know why she said that, it was a strange thing to say. Cameron left, she had work to do.

She looked back at him, "Please don't forget."

She walked out the door, not noticing House's hand slightly move, as if trying to reach for her.

Cameron walked through the hall of the busy hospital, nurses struggling to get by. Cameron wiped her face again, and entered the crowded elevator.

"Excuse me," she told one man politely, pressing the button to take her to the clinic. The doors opened, and Cameron walked out into an even busier clinic.

She approached the front desk, "4:30 Dr. Cameron checks in," she told the woman. Cameron quickly tied her hair up and walked into Exam Room 1. A black-haired woman sat on the examination table, looking worried.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cameron, what seems to be the problem?"

"I—I think I'm pregnant," the lady stuttered, her blue eyes were fearful.

"_What's she worried about, she probably had an affair," _Cameron thought, _"Cameron, you sound more like House every day."_

"Alright lie down and pull up your shirt," Cameron told calmly. The lady did as she said, Cameron scanned her abdomen and found a growing baby on the screen.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Umm, Ok, could I have one of those test-things to find out the parents?" She asked.

"I'll schedule one, don't worry," Cameron reassured her. The patient relaxed.

"Thank you."

Cameron smiled, "Of course, I won't tell your husband if I see him."

"Wow, where did you learn that? It was like you read my mind!"

"I just picked it up somewhere," Cameron told her, smiling, "Come by here Wednesday, and I'll do the test."

"Thanks again," she told Cameron, and left.

Cameron sighed, and walked out of the exam room. Cameron continued to do clinic duty the rest of the day, she suddenly felt sorry for House; having to do clinic duty every day.

Before she left, she checked up on House. She walked up to the side of his bed and clutched his hand, rubbing her thumb against his warm palm.

"Hey House." She whispered, "I here to check on you before I go home."

House didn't move.

She sighed sadly, "It hasn't been too long but it feels like years to me. I wish you'd wake up, I want to see your eyes."

House's mouth opened slightly, as if trying to say something.

Cameron bent down and kissed him again, she wished he could kiss back. She didn't even know if he wanted to kiss back, maybe he still hated her. Cameron broke the kiss once more and stood.

House's hand tightened a little around hers, she squeezed back. Cameron knew he was getting closer to waking up, and she couldn't wait.

"I love you House." She said, and left for her apartment.

As she left the room a tear fell down House's cheek.

oOo

He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to be in darkness again. But the light left anyway, and darkness surrounded him like a cold blanket. Keeping him from waking, waking up to her.

He found a weight was lifted from his chest and he could speak, "Don't leave me Cameron!"

But she hadn't heard him, and kept walking away.

He held his head in his hands, he was closer, closer to waking up. He hoped Cameron would be there when he did.

Cameron visited him again in the morning.

"Hello House." Cameron said, smiling.

House welcomed the light, he loved her and wished she wouldn't leave. He tried to speak, but his lungs wouldn't work again.

"I really hate clinic duties, hey, we have something in common!" Cameron laughed.

He smiled, which he rarely did.

"I hope you love me, House." Cameron said, her voice choked with tears.

He did. He did. He wanted to scream it to the world, he wanted her to know. Suddenly the weight was lifted.

"I do, Allison." He whispered.

Cameron gasped, "House? Greg? I love you so much!"

But he couldn't reply, he had already fallen back into a coma. With the weight pulling him down, deeper and deeper. He couldn't see the light anymore.

oOo

"House?"

Cameron screamed when the monitor dropped, turning into a thin line. She pressed the emergency button, and nurses came running in.

"House wake up please wake up!" Cameron screamed.

A doctor pulled in paddles and picked them up. He rested them on House's chest.

"100, clear."

"150, clear."

"200, clear."

"250, clear."

Cameron was in shock, she stood in a corner of the room, shaking. She heard the monitor rise up again, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She looked at the clock and felt sweat drip down her spine, House's heart hadn't beaten for over five minutes. Which meant his brain didn't get enough blood, and could cause brain damage.

"Don't forget me, House."

oOo

The cold was overwhelming, creeping into his heart and filling him with fear. He was trapped, trapped in the darkness. He could feel the walls around him, keeping him from waking up.

"I'm sorry Cameron." But it didn't reach the light, which was now a small speck above. Almost like a star, he was beneath a star.

He felt himself wake, but not all the way, he was still left behind; he with his mind's memories.

"I won't forget you, Cameron."

oOo

Two nurses remained behind, to watch House's monitor; and to help Cameron out of her shocked state. Cameron told them she was fine, so one nurse brought her some hot chocolate to calm her.

"That should help," an elderly nurse told her, handing Cameron the cocoa. She gratefully took it, and sipped some; her eyes on House's face.

She sighed, "What a day."

"You're telling me," the younger nurse mumbled.

Cameron smiled a half-smile and sipped her cocoa again, the cup warming her hands. She watched House's monitor carefully, ready to jump up if House went into cardiac arrest again.

Instead, his hand moved, not slightly, but lifted it and rubbed his forehead. The three women looked at each other in astonishment, and quickly got up.

Cameron was there first, she grabbed his other hand, "House? Can you hear me?"

House looked at her, with the blue eyes she wanted to see for so long; she felt excitement fill her body but her mind went cold when House asked:

"Who are you?"

**Author's Notes: Oooh! Cliffhanger! Tee Hee! I like this chapter, but the second has to be my fav. Sorry if it's a bit cliché…**


	4. Loved and Lost

**Disclaimer: sniff House isn't mine…sniff **

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 4: Loved and Lost**

Cameron felt her heart clench, she felt tears blur her vision. House had _forgotten _her! She wanted to curl up in a corner and die, what if House's memory loss was permanent?

"I—I'm Cameron, I work for you," she felt tears run down her face, as if trying to wash away her pain. But it didn't.

"Oh, um, hi…I guess," House said looking confused.

"Don't you remember me?" Cameron asked him, tears falling freely now.

"No." The answer almost tore her apart; she fell to the floor and sobbed.

The nurses soothed her, putting reassuring hands on her shoulders. The cocoa was forgotten, it lay on the floor; getting cold.

"Are you Ok?" House asked.

The older nurse looked up, "Everything's fine, what's your name?"

House's eyes narrowed in thought, "I, I don't remember, should I?"

"Yes, this is serious. Jess, get Dr. Cameron into a chair and calm her down. I'll get a doctor."

"_Cameron, Cameron," _House searched his mind for anything, but couldn't pull out any memories.

The older nurse returned with Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase, who ran over to his bed. Dr. Foreman shone a penlight in his eyes, making House blink.

"Do you remember me?" Foreman asked.

"No…"

"Do you remember anything about your job?"

"Um, was I a…teacher?"

Chase bit his lip, "no…"

Foreman sighed, "Do you remember anything before you woke up from the coma?"

House's eyes widened, "Wait, coma? There was a dark place, and a light. Someone was talking to me…and I told her I loved her; she would come to me all the time and make me feel better. Wait that was…that was Cameron!"

Cameron looked up, her eyes filled with relief, "House?"

House looked at her, "Cameron?" He looked at Chase, "Wait you're Chase, and Foreman, and there's Cuddy! And my infarction, in my thigh…"

"Do you remember anything about the crash?" Foreman asked.

House thought for a moment, "Oh ya, some ass was riding on the wrong side of the road. He even sped up when he saw me, drunken bastard."

Everyone let out a breath, Cameron smiled at him. But her heart skipped a beat when he didn't smile back.

oOo

After the nurses checked House's monitor they left, along with Chase and Foreman; leaving Cameron and House alone.

Cameron felt sweat on her forehead, as House looked at her. She didn't know what House felt about her, his eyes were unreadable.

"Cameron, I forgot," House admitted, not looking at her.

Cameron walked up to him, "House, I _love _you."

As blue eyes stared into green a sense of complete and utter love flared in their hearts, Cameron caught her lips in his and kissed him.

And he kissed back…

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and sent shivers down Cameron's spine. They pulled away.

"Cameron, _I _love you."

"House…"

House looked into her eyes, "I heard you, and when you were talking to me I tried to talk back. Every time you came, a light came with you; like a star. Cameron I love you, I swear it, I _love _you."

Cameron only smiled, and they kissed again. House planted kisses down her neck then back up to her mouth. Cameron felt like the world had stopped turning, all that mattered was her and House.

oOo

House was out of the hospital and in full recovery, as he lay on his couch all his could think about was Cameron. He loved her, and she loved him.

It was like Cinderella, like a fantasy, he couldn't believe how much he loved her. His love seemed to reach no end; he couldn't contemplate the reach of his love for her.

He rubbed his thigh; it had been feeling a lot better since the coma. Since he found his love for Cameron. He didn't need Vicodin, he had Cameron.

And that's all he needed.

**Author's Notes: Aww…that's sweeeet! I need your guy's help, I don't know if I should continue it or not…HELP!**


	5. Hope Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, BUT I own Alan AND the police officer! IN YOUR FACE:D**

**Between the Stars**

**Chapter 5: Hope Within**

Cameron was nervous, as she quickly made hot coffee when the rest of the team arrived in the office. Chase got there first, and smiled at her when she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," Chase said gratefully, "I really need something to wake me up."

Cameron sat down shakily, and Chase noticed.

"You Ok?"

Cameron smiled at him, "Fine just tired, maybe a stomach bug."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm fine, really," Cameron told him. Cameron suddenly felt a wave of nausea when she stood up; Chase caught her as she vomited over the floor.

"Maybe you should take the day off," Chase told her, helping her into her seat.

"No, I feel a lot better, now that my stomach is empty."

"Alright…"

Foreman walked in his face buried in a case folder, he looked up. Noticing the vomit he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" He asked

"Cameron's got a stomach bug," Chase answered him.

"You should go home, take the day off."

"No. No, I'm fine," Cameron tried to reassure them.

"You're _not _fine," House announced, limping into the room, "Take the day off."

Cameron was too tired to argue, she slowly got up. Making sure to restrain the waves of nausea that hit her.

"Alright, Chase, drive her home. Hey Foreman, you have any medicine from the 'hood' to make her feel better?"

Foreman rolled his eyes.

Chase helped Cameron through the door, holding the door and helping her at the same time.

"Oh and Chase, don't go making out with Cameron. I mean, you have such pretty hair, how can they resist you? But watch out, I have eyes everywhere," House warned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chase gave him a glare as he left the room, Cameron giggling in spite of herself. House turned to Foreman, "What's up, Dog?"

Foreman sighed, "Why did you wake up from your coma?"

oOo

Cameron lay in her bed, her stomach churning. Wave after wave of nausea keeping her from standing.

"_I need to talk to Greg, right now," _She thought.

Cameron reached around her nightstand, grabbing her cell phone and dialing House's number.

"Hello?" Came House's reply.

"Greg I really need to talk to you," Cameron told him.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

Cameron laughed, "I'm fine, House, I'm pregnant."

Cameron heard a crash as his cell phone slammed onto the floor.

**Author's Notes: Ooh! Terrible me! Another cliffie! Well TELL ME what do you guys think? Boy or Girl?**


	6. Rapid Wrath

**Disclaimer: Well, today's weather forecast contains the fact that I don't own House.**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 6: Rapid Wrath **

The man got into his car and turned the keys to start the engine, his mind was on one thing; murder. He tasted murder, he lived it; murder always followed him. And now he was turning the tide; _today _he would kill.

He felt like a lion hunting its prey, he had to crush a heart before he could kill the man he wanted dead. He had to kill _her_.

The man felt the roar of the engine and sped off down the road; before he could kill he had to stalk the prey.

"_Yes." _He thought. He could taste blood, he could smell it; the screams filled his cold heart with pleasure. He had to kill _him_ by killing _her_.

He almost killed the man, but the damn kid got to him first. His prey left the hospital in _full _recovery, it made him growl with anger.

But he knew, yes, he _knew_. They loved. The thought made him sick, he killed; he didn't love. He saw his prey; it was easier than he thought. She'd be slowed down by her child, _child_, he growled again.

In his blood-thirsty eyes there was a flicker of jealously. He would kill today. And he will kill her.

And the child…

He sped up, the tires of his car screeching against the hard street. He was close, he was so _close_. She was carrying grocery bags, this made it easy; slow her down.

He was upon her. He will _strike. _And he will win. He saw her hand turn at the last minute and stare in horror, and she screamed. Her scream was music to him, as he felt the car slam into her.

He looked in the car mirror; she was sprawled across the pavement. And there was blood…sweet blood.

His prey has fallen and his enemy would soon find her. _He _would find _her _and her child dead on the street, pulled away from his love. It was murder, and it had started.

He would kill him by killing her.

He would kill House by killing Cameron…

And there child…

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the short chapter, this is the guy who shot House in 'No Reason.' It's a bit dark, sorry…**


	7. Searching Through Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, I wish I did, but I don't…**

**Notice: Just so you know, Cameron doesn't die. I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out o.O**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 7: Searching Through Stars**

House tapped his chair worriedly; Cameron hadn't come back yet from getting groceries. It had been longer than she usually did; he knew he should have gone with her.

Ten minutes afterward, he got up and limped outside to his car. He started the engine and pulled out of his driveway, riding down the road.

He passed an ambulance on his way to the store, and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. House turned around and followed the ambulance to Princeton-Plainsboro, unease prickling down his spine.

"_She's probably fine," _House thought, _"She must have stopped at another store."_

The ambulance pulled onto the hospital parking lot, the paramedics rolled a stretcher out onto the concrete. And House nearly jumped out of his car.

"Oh my God!" House limped after them, trying vainly to keep up.

"_No, no. Cameron!" _House felt tears in his eyes, he couldn't lose her…

He loved Cameron, she couldn't die she just couldn't. His heart was pumping faster than it ever had in its life, _"What happened? Don't die Cameron!"_

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder; Wilson was the only one who knew. He wanted to scream, he was going to lose love all over again. And he knew that if she died, his heart would die with her.

"House?" Wilson asked.

House didn't answer, he watched Cameron be rolled into the OR. His heart could break any second…

"_Was this what it was like for Cameron when I was in a coma?"_

Just if he wouldn't have bought that damn motorcycle…

"_Then me and Cameron wouldn't be together," _House realized. It was because of his coma that he found love for her, he loved her.

"Come on House," Wilson told him. But House wouldn't move, he couldn't. He swore to God that he'd be by Cameron's side forever.

A nurse walked up to them, ripping off her bloody gloves. She seemed frightened, of him House didn't know.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" House almost whispered.

The nurse looked down, "She has a massive internal injury in her right lung, and her arm's broken in two places. But the baby seems fine, and no brain injuries."

"_The baby? Oh God, he forgot about the baby! The baby's fine. She said so," _House thought.

"_But everybody lies don't they?"_

"Is that _everything_?" House asked, narrowing his eyes.

The nurse looked up at him, "Well, um, I—I don't know, I mean, she may need surgery…for the lung…"

House nodded, it was a stupid thing to lie about, but she did. He sat in one of the chairs, head in his hands.

"What happened to her?" House asked, not looking up.

"Hit-and-run, no one caught the license plate number. The police are trying to investigate."

"What color was the car?"

"Umm…most reports said it was black."

House looked up, "That's the guy that ran me over, I'll fucking kill him!"

Another nurse poked her head out of the OR door, "Mel! Hurry, we need you over here. She isn't breathing!"

House stood up, almost falling from the sudden weight on his cane. Wilson grabbed his arm again.

"Let go, Wilson," House growled, glaring at him.

"She'll be fine, so will the baby. I'll wait with you if you want," Wilson told him.

House sighed, "What am I going to do if she dies? I can't lose her…"

"She's not going to die, she'll recover; she's strong." Wilson told him hotly.

House looked back at the entrance to the OR, wishing he could believe him. He wanted to stand by her side, to make her laugh again. He loved her.

He loved her…

oOo

Cameron had heard the car coming, she thought it would stop like all the others. She gripped her grocery bag and rubbed her swelling stomach.

The light had turned red, but the car kept coming. She turned her head, and screamed. And she saw the man laugh, she turned her body around to protect her baby.

And the car closed in on her…

And everything went black…

Everything was fuzzy, like she was in a daze. She heard House yell;

"Oh my God!"

She didn't hear him again, she wanted to very badly. She could feel her baby kick, and it filled her with relief.

"_The baby's Ok, oh thank God, the baby's alright."_

She was asleep for a long time, once she couldn't breathe. But medicine was injected into her and she was falling farther through, the drugs pulling her out of consciousness.

And then she woke, Cameron opened her eyes. Then closed them from the bright lights, she wanted to sleep again.

"Cameron?" A voice floated above her.

"House?"

The voice laughed, "No, its Chase, glad to see you too."

Cameron opened her eyes again, "Hi Chase."

"Well, I got you a little something," he said, pulling out a gift bag.

"Oh, thank you Chase! How sweet." Cameron smiled at him. She sat up, she was still a little sore; but she could make it.

Cameron opened the package, a small blue baby cap was at the bottom. Cameron looked at Chase questionably, she didn't know Chase knew she was pregnant.

"Thanks Chase, but how did you—"

Chase looked down, "Everyone knows, we had to do an MRI."

Cameron smiled at him again, "Thank you, Chase. It means a lot to me."

Chase bit his lip, "Cameron, I love you, but I don't want to get in the way. So I'll focus on just being friends."

"Chase, you're a great friend. One of the best I've had in a long time, thank you," Cameron told him.

Chase nodded, then smiled, "you're welcome."

Chase glanced at the clock, "Oh no, I got to get back to work, sorry Cameron, see you soon."

Cameron nodded. Chase left quickly, closing the door behind him. Cameron examined the blue cap, it made her smile.

Cameron soon fell asleep again, the cap still in her hands.

oOo

Cameron woke about three hours later, the kicking of her baby woke her up. She looked around, House was sitting in a chair next to her; asleep.

"House," Cameron whispered. House woke groggily, and stared at her.

"You're awake."

"Both of us," Cameron said. She grabbed House's hand and guided it on her stomach, the baby kicked.

House's eyes widened, "Is that?"

Cameron nodded. House smiled, feeling his son or daughter kick.

"What do you think?" Cameron asked.

"Its, wow, I mean…Are they supposed to kick?"

Cameron laughed, "Of course."

"How long has it been?" House asked.

"About five months, in about four we'll have a child," Cameron said, her filling up with tears.

House got up and kissed her, Cameron smiled. It was a short kiss, but it showed to Cameron how much House wanted a child with her.

And it made her happy…

**Author's Notes: Ta Da! Yay! Cameron doesn't die! You don't have to throw food at me anymore. But the murderer may come again, so watch out! ;)**


	8. Life Created

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I own House and Cameron's baby (ies)!**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 8: Life Created**

Four Months Later:

Cameron lay on her bed, her eyes tired even though she had slept all night. Her belly had swollen larger over the past few months, her child kicked all the time.

House lay next to her, his eyes just opening. He sat up and yawned; he looked at her and smiled.

"How are you today love?" He whispered, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Just a little tired, that's all," Cameron told him, smiling.

House kissed her on her dry lips, then kissed her pregnant belly and grinned at her.

"Getting bigger," he said with satisfaction, "I have to get to work or Cuddy will be on my back all day."

Cameron laughed, "Better hurry."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

House walked out the door, his blue eyes glazed over; thinking. Cameron sighed with happiness; she had finally moved in with House. Cameron knew she needed to be watched over, now that her baby was close to its due date.

She loved staying with House, he made her laugh. She couldn't go to work anymore either, another reason to move in with House.

After a few hours Cameron slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out a banana. She was eating it quietly when wave of pain washed over her, causing her to drop the food on the ground.

Cameron moaned and fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Another wave pain crashed into her, she held her head with one hand and her pregnant belly with the other.

She hissed in pain, and grabbed a pager out of her pocket and wrote:

Greg I'm in labor, I need you over here right now!

And she waited; soon she heard the screeching of tires as a car parked in the driveway. Cameron was trying to ignore the pain but it kept coming, each wave more painful than the last.

She heard the door open.

"Cameron!"

"Greg, I'm in here!" She managed to choke out, House kneeled down.

"Can you walk?"

Tears were falling down her face from pain, "I don't know."

House bit his lip, "Can you wait?"

"No…" Cameron moaned.

House took a deep breath and carefully slid his arms under her, and picked her up. Pain shot up his leg, making him almost fall from both weight and pain.

"_Do it for Cameron, for Cameron," _a voice in his head told him. He stepped forward; he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He took another step, and another.

For Cameron…

His heart was pounding in his ears, pain was almost unbearable; he took a step anyway. Cameron was crying silently on his shoulder.

For Cameron…

He had reached the door, "Hold on, Cameron."

He felt Cameron tighten her arms around him, he stepped down and outside. Cameron was whimpering in pain, he needed to get Cameron to a hospital soon.

He limped over to the car and sat Cameron in the passenger seat. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Cameron."

"You—you walked?"

House shrugged and limped over to the other side of the car and got in, starting the car. He drove out of the driveway and sped off toward the hospital.

oOo

House sighed, he sat in the chair outside Cameron's room. He wasn't allowed to come in, he was forced to listen to Cameron's screams.

House waited for hours when a doctor finally walked out, his hands and shirt bloody. House looked up at him, hoping for the best.

"Congratulations, you have twins."

"_Twins?" _House was sure he hadn't heard him, but he did.

"You can come see them if you like, she's a little tired though."

House stood up, but regretted it because he had to grab the wall for support. He inched his way into the room, relieved to see a healthy Cameron lying in bed; two newborn children in her arms.

"Cameron?"

Cameron looked up, tears falling down her cheeks. House limped forward and reached her bedside.

Cameron smiled, "Little help?"

House picked up one of the babies and looked down at it. The baby squirmed in the warm blanket, and sucked on its small fingers.

"She's a girl," Cameron told him, pointing to the baby House held.

"_A girl, my daughter. Me and Cameron's daughter."_

"Can I name her?" House asked. Cameron nodded.

He looked down at the little bundle, feeling his heart burn with pride. He rubbed her cheek, the baby turned her head away.

"Stubborn!" House told the girl, laughing.

"Irene. That's her name." House said. Cameron cried again, but they were tears of happiness.

Cameron looked down at her son, "Brian."

Cameron and House sat next to each other and watched their new children, their son and daughter.

As House watched his daughter, he noticed that when Irene would cry; she would cry loud.

But Brian stayed quiet, and rarely cried. House laughed, Irene had his personality. But Brian had Cameron's.

**Author's Notes: Yay! Brian and Irene! Hey give me some ideas guys, REVIEW!**


	9. Dark Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. Curse you David Shore!!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains character death, and it's not what you think!**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 9: Dark Star**

In the dark alley nothing was heard, all was quiet. The apartment residents were asleep, oblivious to any noise from outside.

The only soul awake was a lone black cat, rummaging among the trash; its small stomach growling. It stopped and licked its untamed fur, its ears flicking for signs of noise.

The cat sniffed, the stench of human was caught by its sensitive nose. Its silky fur rose in warning, it could hear voices.

The humans were coming nearer, their huge paws echoing around the alley. The cat backed away and hid behind a dumpster, its heart beating with fear.

The cat sniffed again, there were two of them; one had a fear scent stronger than the cat's. They were talking in a language the feline didn't understand.

"I hired you, I thought you wouldn't disappoint me," said one.

"Please Vogler, give me more time and I'll try again!" The other pleaded, fear coming off him in waves.

The man named Vogler paid no attention, "I gave you the chance to avenge your dead wife, twice. And yet you fail."

The man looked down, "I have yet to, please, I'll try again."

"I give you may chances; shoot him, run him over, even kill his pregnant coworker."

"I'll do it this time!" The man said fearfully.

"There won't be a next time. You know what happens to those who disappoint me, don't you?" Vogler said, his eyes savage.

"No, no! Give me another chance!"

"You have nothing to lose," Vogler said.

Vogler pulled out a gun and shot three times, twice in the man's chest and one through his forehead. The man fell to the ground, blood drenching his shirt.

"I may not be a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that's fatal," Vogler growled, sliding the gun back into his jacket and walking back out of the alley; a satisfied look on his face.

"If you can't get something done, you'll have to do it yourself."

oOo

"Hey Irene…" Cameron cooed, tickling her daughter's belly. Irene gave her mother a very House-like look, and then gurgled.

Cameron sighed happily, Brian lay in a baby crib next to her; it was hard to hold two babies at once. She was still at the hospital, at was about midnight. House said he had to go get his cane, which he left at their apartment while carrying her to the car.

Cameron felt her heart leap with joy, she knew House loved her; but she didn't know House would ignore his pain to help her.

"Irene, Brian, your father loves you very much," she told them. Brian fell asleep and Irene sucked her thumb. Soon Irene fell asleep too, so Cameron placed her in a second crib.

Cameron felt her eyes droop and soon she was sleeping soundly too, giving birth had exhausted her. She had pleasant dreams the rest of the night.

oOo

Cameron awoke to the familiar sound of House's limping; _step, clunk, step, clunk! _She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, House smiled at her.

"Morning Cameron."

"Hey," she replied, her eyes still a little tired.

He walked up to her and kissed her softly. Cameron smiled at him. He limped over to the two small cribs, his eyes were suddenly sad.

"What's wrong Greg?" Cameron asked.

"We have a responsibility now, and I think I'm ready for it. But there's one thing I need to do first."

House kneeled down in front of her and pulled a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket, "Allison, will you marry me?"

Cameron felt tears fall down her cheeks; her heart plummeted with complete love. He called her Allison.

"Yes, Greg, yes!" She cried.

Allison saw tears fill his eyes too, and she finally found who she wanted to live with. He just had to find her first.

**Author's Notes: Yay! There it is, finally! They're gonna get married! REVIEW!**


	10. Till Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D.**

**Beneath the Stars**

**Chapter 10: Till Death**

Foreman stood outside the church, list in his hands. Stacy Warner had turned up last, Foreman didn't expect her to come to the wedding. He checked the list; everyone was here, he started walking to the doors.

He heard a pitiful mew, he looked around. Foreman turned, it was coming from an alley. He went over to investigate; a man lay in the end of the dark alley, three bullet wounds bleeding furiously. A small black cat was pawing at the man's bloody shirt.

"What the hell?" He asked to himself.

Foreman suddenly felt a gun against the back of his neck, he stood still. Foreman heard the man laugh quietly.

"Good to see you again Foreman." He _knew_ that voice.

"Vogler?" Foreman asked, sweat dripping down his neck.

"You always were one of House's loyal minions, weren't you?" Vogler growled, "Anyways, you were in front of the church and I need to see House. Just a little reunion of course."

"Bastard." Foreman hissed. He felt the hand tighten around the gun, and push it deeper into his neck. Foreman heard a small _click_.

"Goodbye Foreman," Vogler said, but before he could pull the trigger Foreman turned and punched him in the gut. Vogler howled, he rubbed where Foreman had hit him.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" Vogler raised the gun and fired, the bullet piercing his stomach. Blood oozed into his shirt, and Foreman hit the ground; breathing hard.

Foreman clutched his stomach in pain, he glared at Vogler with hatred in his eyes. He tried to stand up but yelled as pain flared through his body, and Vogler laughed.

"Sorry Foreman, but I have a date with the married couple."

Vogler turned and started walking toward the church, Foreman looked around. The dead man lay on the ground, sitting in a pool of his own blood. Foreman crawled over to him, and went through his jacket.

Foreman pulled a gun out of the left pocket and turned, Vogler was walking up the steps. Foreman got up, as slow as he could and limped over. He crossed the street, Vogler was opening the doors, his gun was being lifted up and pointed at his target. People were screaming.

Foreman lifted his gun and fired, Vogler yowled in surprise and turned to look at him. There was fear in his eyes, and pain.

Foreman fired again and again, blood fell on the steps of the church and Vogler fell; dead. He looked down, blood was on his shoes; but it wasn't Vogler's, it was his.

Foreman looked up, "House, I want a raise."

Foreman passed out.

Foreman lived, his stomach lining was scrapped; but he ended up fine. Vogler had came in during the end of the ceremony, so House and Cameron were married. Allison Cameron was now Allison House.

oOo

"Do you, Gregory House, take Allison Cameron to be your wedded wife?" The priest had asked.

House answered without hesitation, "I do."

"Do you, Allison Cameron, take Gregory House to be your wedded husband?"

Cameron looked up, tears falling down her cheeks, "Yes."

"Then by the power within me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Allison looked into his eyes and saw many emotions in them, most of all love. House leaned forward and their lips locked in an amazing kiss, it was more wonderful than any of their other kisses. This one seemed to destroy all other thought in Allison's mind, all there was was her love for him.

Their kiss was cut short when the doors of the chapel were banged open and Vogler entered; holding a gun. There was a twisted smile on Vogler's face as he aimed the pistol directly at Cameron, who paled in shock; House pushed her behind his back in protection.

"It was _me_, House," Vogler growled. And suddenly, House knew; he _knew _it was Vogler who got him into the car crash and ran Allison over.

Cuddy screamed, barely believing what she saw. There was the distinct crack of a gunshot, but the wasn't from Vogler's gun; Vogler looked down to find himself bleeding. Several more shots were fired and Vogler fell to the ground, dead. Foreman stood over him, he looked up.

"House, I want a raise."

Foreman passed out, Allison and Greg looked at each other; each relieved that Vogler was dead. Allison ran over to the unconscious Foreman, House limping after her.

"Sure, Foreman," House said, "I think you deserve a raise."

oOo

Allison stood over the crib, Irene and Brian slept quietly; barely stiring. House walked up behind her and kissed her forhead lovingly, Allison sighed with contemptment.

"I love you, Gregory House."

"I love you, Allison."

_The End._

**Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, I'm **_**so**_**sorry because of the long update. I've had extreme writer's block on this story! The sequel will come out **_**very **_**soon, I promise!**


End file.
